Addiction
by gyllians
Summary: Sehun dibuat kecanduan pada sentuhan Jongin yang lebih dari memabukkan. KaiHun, GS (Gender Switch), Girl! Sehun, Lime


_**KaiHun, GS (Gender Switch), Girl! Sehun, Lime, Sex Content, No Child!, Rating M**_

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tahu Jongin tidak akan bisa berhenti.

Begitu juga dirinya.

Sekali mereka menuruti gelegak nafsu masing-masing, maka datanglah malam penuh dengan erangan putus asa.

Sehun dibuat kecanduan pada sentuhan Jongin yang lebih dari _memabukkan_. Setiap saat Sehun bisa merasakan darah di tubuhnya menggelegak jika ada Jongin di sekitarnya. Tubuh itu, wajah itu, tatapan itu. Sehun tahu ia tidak akan pernah merasa cukup. Dia selalu butuh Jongin.

Kalau orang lain tahu, mungkin mereka bakal menganggap Sehun seorang cewek binal. Itu terasa memalukan sungguh. Tapi, Sehun sama sekali tidak peduli. Jongin punya sesuatu yang selalu bisa membangkitkan naluri hewan Sehun, si cewek jutek dari jurusan arsitektur.

Sehun harus menggigit lidahnya sendiri agar mulutnya berhenti mengeluarkan erangan minta lebih. Jongin memuluti kewanitaannya dengan pelan dan halus, sangat piawai. Hanya saja, Sehun tidak pernah bisa dengan yang seperti ini. Sehun benar-benar butuh Jongin melakukan lebih.

Punggung Sehun melengkung saat lidah Jongin meraih jauh ke dalam kewanitaannya. Ini dia yang Sehun tunggu. Lidah Jongin hangat dan Sehun suka saat benda tak bertulang itu menyelip di antara celah kewanitaannya.

Tangan Sehun meremas rambut hitam Jongin dengan acak. Terlalu nikmat untuk digambarkan. Terlalu nikmat hanya untuk sekedar didesahkan.

Sehun tidak tahu sejak kapan ia menjadi maniak dari seorang Kim Jongin. Setengah tahun lalu ? Entahlah. Pokoknya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, Sehun tahu kalau ia sudah terperangkap dalam karisma cowok berkulit gelap itu.

Sehun memekik saat Jongin membuat gerakan menghisap di kewanitaannya. Begitu kuat dan dalam sampai Sehun bisa meraih klimaksnya dalam beberapa detik.

"J-jong, apa-apaan ini," Sehun mengusap peluh di dahinya. "Aku sudah sampai tiga kali dan kau belum sekalipun."

Jongin menyelipkan rambut warna pink Sehun ke balik telinganya sambil tersenyum manis. Sangat manis. Sehun bisa kena diabetes setelah ini.

"Langsung saja."

Jongin menarik Sehun ke pangkuannya. Tangan Jongin mulai merayap dan menangkap dua gundukan kesukaannya dari belakang. Sehun melenguh keras saat Jongin mulai memberi remasan-remasan intens pada dadanya. Jongin terlalu ahli.

Sehun kian menggila saat merasakan bibir Jongin sudah menempel di tengkuknya, menggigit dan menghisap, terus seperti itu sampai meninggalkan tanda kemerahan yang bakal jadi ungu besok pagi. Sehun sepertinya harus pakai syal lagi untuk kuliah lusa.

"Angkat badanmu sedikit," bisik Jongin dengan suara beratnya.

Sehun menuruti perintah Jongin. Tubuhnya terangkat sedikit, bertumpu pada lutunya yang sudah benar-benar lemas. Tubuh bagian bawahnya sudah terbuka dan benr-benar basah. Sehun butuh Jongin _masuk_ sekarang.

Seolah membaca pikiran Sehun, Jongin mulai mengarahkan _man-hood_-nya pada kewanitaan Sehun. Sensasinya luar biasa sampai Sehun bisa merasakan tulang di kakinya hilang semua. Jongin besar dan itu cukup membuat Sehun kecanduan.

Tangan Jongin merayap turun saat berhasil memasukki Sehun sepenuhnya. Jongin melipat kedua kaki Sehun dan mendorongnya ke atas hingga kewanitaan Sehun benar-benar terekspos. Sehun mengerang frustasi karena kenikmatan yang diterimanya terlalu banyak.

Lagi-lagi Sehun harus mendesah dan mengerang saat Jongin mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Kejantanan Jongin langsung menghantam titik terdalam Sehun, mengirimkan impuls secara langsung ke otak Sehun.

Sehun memejamkan matanya karena terlalu nikmat. Kepalanya sampai pusing.

"Sehun, buka matamu," Jongin kembali memberi komando.

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan dan betapa terkejutnya Sehun sata mendapati bayangan tubuhnya di cermin besar yang ada di kamar Jongin. Tubuhnya naik turun ke atas. Bagian depannya terlihat dengan sangat jelas karena pakaiannya sudah tanggal semua. Sementara Jongin menaik turunkan tubuhnya dari belakang. Jongin masih berpakaian lengkap, hanya celana _jeans_-nya saja yang agak melorot. Dan Sehun sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan itu.

Pipi Sehun memerah saat menyaksikan bagaimana Jongin keluar masuk tubuhnya. Darah langsung berpacu ke kewanitaan Sehun dan, Sehun rasa, beberapa detik lagi ia bakal sampai.

"Kau mengagumkan," bisik Jongin dengan suara rendahnya. Sehun bisa menangkap banyak sekali nafsu.

"J-jong- aku hampir sampai, nghh!"

Jongin mempercepat gerakan naik turunnya, berusaha mengejar klimaksnya agar bisa keluar bersama Sehun.

"Bersama," bisik Jongin lagi.

Sehun mengangguk pasrah. Ia sudah ada diambang klimaks. Kepalanya pening karena terlalu _keenakan_. Dan detik berikutnya, Sehun dan Jongin sama-sama mencapai puncak yang sudah mereka panjat sejak dua jam lalu.

"_Thanks_," bisik Sehun sambil memutar kepalanya, lalu mengecup Jongin.

Tubuhnya lemas dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Sehun rasa besok ia bakal bangun siang.

"Tidak. Terima kasih," balas Jongin.

Jongin lagi-lagi tersenyum. Senyumannya sangat manis dan Sehun selalu suka. Sehun tahu dia sudah terlalu jauh dengan Jongin. Sehun tahu ia tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari jerat Jongin. Untuk selamanya.

"Aku mau lagi. Boleh ?" pinta Jongin sambil mulai menaik-turunkan tubuh Sehun lagi.

"Ahhh, tentu," Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin lagi. "Apapun untukmu."

.

.

.

.


End file.
